Atarashi Inochi
by Petit Ange1
Summary: A tristeza de Saori perante a morte de Seiya.


**Atarashi Inochi**

_Petit Ange_

Chuva. Era tudo o que se podia ver naquela tarde, tão negra. O grande vazio que, agora, preenchia seus sentimentos, se intensificava cada vez mais. Podia sentir a dor invadindo cada fibra de seu corpo...

Sentia a enorme angustia perfurar seu coração...

Pensou, por um momento, que não deveria estar tão triste como estava, naquele momento... Afinal, não haveria muitas razões lógicas para estar tão deprimida.

Mas também não haveria razões para sorrir.

Tentou, até hoje, parecer forte e feliz, para que talvez, os outros não ficassem tão tristes. Realmente, agora, pensava que não fora uma grande idéia fazer aquilo. O tempo veio, e agora estava cobrando essas lágrimas que derrubava incansavelmente.

Arrependeu-se...

Nunca quis chorar, não quis expressar a grande lacuna que havia no coração... Lutou contra todos e contra ela mesma. Queria parecer forte... Queria que, pelo menos, ninguém a visse deprimida, queria que todos dissessem que ela estava feliz, firme e forte. Pensou que agindo assim, pudessem tentar seguir o exemplo dela.

Ou talvez não seguissem...

Rezou, profundamente, para que não o tivessem feito. Para que tivessem chorado, expressado, o quanto fosse necessário, até acostumarem com a nova vida sem ele...

O tempo veio e cobrava agora o que ela deveria ter feito antes.

Chorar... Gritar... Praguejar... Fazer o que fosse necessário, para tentar esquecer... Para tentar se acostumar...

Sentiu, de uma vez, uma louca vontade de gritar. Controlou-se. Sentia que essa vontade ficava cada vez mais forte, cada vez mais descontrolada. Sentia claramente o coração bater de maneira descompassada, querendo atenção... Querendo carinho.

Até onde havia chegado? Por um momento, sentiu vontade de morrer.

Doushite? [1]

Por que diabos sonhou com ele novamente? Por que um simples sonho trouxe de volta, como um furacão que traz a destruição, todos aqueles sentimentos que até hoje, pareciam escondidos? Não entendia...

Estava carente...

Se pelo menos pudesse vê-lo novamente, falar com ele, abraçá-lo... Só de poder se imaginar estando com ele, uma onda de inúmeros sentimentos a invadia. Essa onda a cobria de emoções negativas e positivas.

Mas, só imaginar não bastava...

O que fez para merecer tamanho sofrimento? Por que o destino teve de armar aquilo contra ela? Tudo o que ela queria era estar perto dele... Pra sempre... O que havia feito?

Não conseguia entender...

Não conseguia tirar tamanho pensamento da cabeça...

O que teria feito?

Mesmo sendo uma deusa que não poderia se apaixonar por um humano, não poderia permanecer para sempre perto de um, amando-o... Saori Kido era o seu lado humano, e Athena era seu lado divino... Athena não precisava amá-lo, mas...

Ah, Saori Kido... O destino tem te torturado muito... Não adianta fingir ser o que não é... Você não é forte...

Agora entendeu, finalmente, que não era o que tentava ser durante três anos inteiros...

Tentou ser forte como a ventania que embalava a chuva daquele momento... Tentou ser firme como uma pedra, quando na realidade, o que mais pedia era carinho...

Compreensão...

Queria um amigo para quem pudesse desabafar os sentimentos e as culpas.

Tudo o que mais desejava no momento, tudo o que queria e pela lógica, não poderia obter de jeito nenhum, era abraçar aquele rapaz. Beijá-lo, sussurrar em seu ouvido que o amava de toda a alma.

Seus pensamentos doíam demais. Machucavam demais seu frágil coração.

A saudade e a angustia de três anos de ocultação estavam matando-a. Estavam finalmente cobrando o que tentavam, há muito tempo.

Ah, como estava arrependida...

Arrependeu-se amargamente de não ter ouvido o que o seu coração mandava. Chorar, botar toda a tristeza para fora, como fizeram os demais...

Lutou contra sua alma, contra seu coração, e escondeu a enorme ânsia durante três dolorosos anos. Não era tarde demais, mas também já não era mais apropriado chorar...

Apenas sua alma, continuava intocada, a mesma dor, cada vez mais forte, corroendo-a, como um verme que se recusa a morrer.

Por um momento, desejou ter chorado mais no passado. Desejou, de todo o coração, com todo o arrependimento, ter se lamentado, ter se culpado um pouco mais... Assim, a dor do coração poderia ter diminuído um pouco.

Demo... [2]

Deixou que a dor, deixou que a carência e a solidão a invadisse de uma só vez... Corroendo-a de um só golpe... Preferiu deixar toda a sua dor, seu sofrimento para "Depois", sempre escondendo os sentimentos e achando que poderia se safar se escondesse e tardasse a vontade de chorar e de ficar triste, quando poderia ter feito tudo no "Agora".

Isso já passou. Aquele, foi o "Agora" de três anos atrás.

O "Agora" não lhe interessava muito. Só o "Depois" parecia confortá-la.

Como estava enganada...

Pensou, por um momento, quantas lágrimas já derrubou? Contou e recontou, mas perdeu a conta, completamente... A chuva e o vento, ambos impiedosos, levavam as lágrimas para bem longe, misturavam-se.

Então, se o vento e a chuva daquela tarde levavam para longe suas lágrimas, transbordadas de arrependimentos, por que não levava sua tristeza? Por que não a tirava dali?

Gritou.

Não se agüentando mais, não podendo mais se segurar. Não conseguia mais sofrer. Havia chegado no fundo do poço... Gritou, gritou de raiva e tristeza até ficar rouca. Até sua garganta começar a latejar.

Praguejou contra sua vida até cansar... Sentiu um enorme sono a invadir, mas não iria se dar por vencida. Queria sofrer tudo, de uma vez por todas...

Tudo agora.

Seu rosto estava vermelho, e latejava muito. Seus olhos estavam cansados, e ardiam sem parar. As suas lágrimas se perdiam em meio à tempestade. Então, num súbito, num acesso de raiva, ela socou o encosto da varanda.

O sangue começou a escorrer, e a manchar o chão e a parede... Misturava-se à água.

Ajoelhou-se.

Então, começou uma série de socos. Todos estes socos eram carregados de todo o ódio que ela sentia dela mesma e do mundo. Toda a tristeza que guardou...

Chorava, e socava a parede com mais força e freqüência, como se aquilo era para sua própria sobrevivência.

Por que tinha de morrer?!

Por que, ao invés de se salvar e deixá-la morrer, ela não se importaria, quis atirar-se de cabeça na morte? Ela preferia morrer em seu lugar, um milhão de vezes... Por que serviu de escudo humano para ela? Seu imbecil!!

Baka! Baka! Baka! [3]

Começou a sentir um imenso frio, que se apoderou de cada fibra do seu corpo.

Raciocinou por um momento, que se continuasse na chuva direto, gritando do jeito que estava, iria acabar pegando uma gripe. Quem se importa? Viu que agora, estava aliviando sua dor. Os socos deram certo, mas agora, sua mão estava machucada.

Em contato com a chuva, o ferimento ardia muito...

Mas ela não deu muita importância para esse detalhe. A dor no coração lhe preocupava mais, lhe doía mais. Era mais profunda. E justamente para essa, não havia cura...

Apenas o tempo...

Já agüentou três anos, que pareciam uma eternidade... Sofria a cada dia, cada instante, sem ele... Hoje, neste dia chuvoso, foi o limite!

Seus olhos ardiam como se estivessem em fogo.

Precisava se acalmar... Precisava fazer alguma coisa para acalmar-se.

Pensou em descansar. Aceitou...

Entrou para dentro de seu quarto, e fechou a porta da varanda. Um quentinho gostoso invadiu seus sentidos, e a fizeram sentir-se um pouco melhor. Pensou em tomar um banho, já que ficou tempo demais na chuva, e estava gripando.

Despiu-se rapidamente, entrou no Box e tomou um banho quente, bem demorado. Um tornado de pensamentos e emoções invadiu seus pensamentos. Imaginou como ele estaria agora... Imaginou de tudo e um pouco mais sobre seu amor, o futuro.

Como ele estaria agora?

Depois de banhar-se, deitou na cama, mas antes de fechar os olhos cansados e carentes de um bom descanso, pegou cuidadosamente um retrato que estava na mesa-de-cabeceira. Abraçou a fotografia carinhosamente, e finalmente, fechou os olhos.

Na fotografia, estavam ela e os outros nove cavaleiros de bronze. Todos estavam sorrindo, e estavam, aparentemente, muito felizes. Essa mesma felicidade parada, esquecida no tempo, que sempre impulsionaria a jovem a continuar vivendo.

Essa era a recordação, junto com os bons momentos que passou ao seu lado, que guardaria dele... De Seiya e de todos os outros, até o fim dos seus dias.

Pois sempre, mesmo depois da mais terrível das tempestades, o sol sempre aparecerá novamente...

Atarashi inochi! [4]

_**FIM**_

_[1] Por quê?_

_[2] Mas..._

_[3] Imbecil! Imbecil! Imbecil!_

_[4] Nova vida! _

Inicio em: 05/06/04

Fim em: 07/06/04

Revisão terminada em: 09/06/04

_**Notas finais:**_

_Eu comecei a escrever essa fan-fic num momento de tristeza profunda (se não me engano, devem ter sido efeitos da TPM, hehehehe...), o que fez com quem o início fosse meio down (Só o inicio?). Peço compreensão, por este ser o meu primeiro fic totalmente sério._

_Essa fic não foi betada (Não teve ninguém dizendo 'isso tá bom' 'isso tá ruim', corrija o português aqui, etc e tal), por isso não briguem se acharem muitos erros de português, principalmente nas colocações pronominais. Eu sou incapaz de usar corretamente esse negócio! Assim, se alguém tiver a boa vontade de fazer as correções para mim (hehehehe... Petit abusada), ou então esperem até eu corrigir..._

_Quero deixar claro que este fan-fic foi fruto de uma tristeza, por que senão não sairia deste jeito, tão down... Quando voltei a mim, a fic estava praticamente pronta, mas achei tão legal, que não a refiz. Acho que a tristeza ficou muito boa por aqui. Não fiz essa fic de contente, me doeu o coração ver a Saori sofrer tanto (Apesar de Saori/Seiya não ser o meu casal preferido)._

_Minha imaginação está a mil ultimamente, até nos momentos de profunda tristeza... Por isso, se alguém tiver sugestões de novos casais (de preferência, dos principais), eu as aceitarei e realizarei este desejo._

_**Agradecimentos:**_

_Já que escrevi algo tão diferente desta vez, farei algo que não faço há tempos (desde o capítulo 5 do meu fic anterior): Os agradecimentos!!!_

_Primeiramente, agradeço a minha, ufs... Minha família... Se não tivesse discutido com eles, talvez este fan-fic nunca tivesse vindo à luz. Arigatou gozaimasu (Não pensem que faço isso de contente... Odeio agradecimentos familiares...)._

_Em segundo, agradeço também as minhas terríveis TPMs. Elas sempre me ajudam!! Além de ser a única culpada por eu estar me aventurando neste tema._

_Em terceiro lugar, a Angel, uma amiga e critica excelente, a qual criticou este fan-fic tão down, e também o revisou para mim. Ah, e ela que me deu essa idéia do titulo... Doumo arigatou gozaimasu, Angel-chan!!_

_Também dedico a minha amiga Camila, mais conhecida como Mil. Lembre-se amigona, você nunca estará sozinha neste mundo, quando você menos esperar, sempre haverão amigos por perto para te ajudar, te dar apoio e conforto nas situações mais difíceis. Eu também sou uma dessas pessoas!!!_

_Um super abraço para a Arthemisys, minha mais nova amiga, e escritora de um excelente futuro. Beijos!! -_

_Obrigada para o CRBM, um leitor do meu outro fic, que adorou minha personagem e pede, a todo custo, que eu revele a identidade verdadeira dela... Abraços para o Leandro, outro leitor meu. Um milhão de abraços para os dois!!_

_Um alô para a Megumi-chan, que também me incentiva e me anima muito nas horas de aperto. Doumo arigatou gozaimasu..._

_Um olá para o Blind Guardion, autor de um dos fan-fics originais mais legais que eu já vi... Oi amigão, não se lembra mais de mim?_

_Muito obrigada a Mica-chan, que me ajudou a escrever este fan-fic, com o fic dela do Fushigi Yuugi. Não te conheço, mas um abraço mesmo assim..._

_Um alô para a Bélier e para a que me escreveu recentemente me elogiando, e eu estou elogiando ela agora... Arigatou gozaimasu, e um super obrigadão por me dar horas de risos com o fan-fic dela... Obrigada, neste ponto, para a Kourin-san e para Fofão-chan, por também me fazerem rir muito com a história delas..._

_Um abraço também para Ayanami-san, Souryu-san e toda a equipe, sem exceção, do arquivo de fanfics Ayanami-Souryu ), pelo seu esforço e empenho em estar incentivando o auto grau gramatical e tremendo respeito a língua-pátria entre os freqüentadores do AFAS._

_Abraços bem fortes para a Hiren-chan ), a sua página é super legal, mas manda de uma vez as atualizações._

_Beijos especiais para a Sakuramail, que praticamente, assim como eu, respira o anime Cavaleiros do Zodíaco... Mais uma fanática! _

_Abraços e beijos para todos os fanáticos por CDZ, e se quiserem se comunicar comigo... O que estão esperando?_

_E, finalmente, beijos para todos os que gostaram deste humilde fan-fic. "_

_**Feedbacks:**_

_Acho que, depois de tudo isso, preciso pedir para que me escrevam dizendo o que acharam da fic. Eu aceito tanto críticas positivas quanto negativas, desde que me escrevam. _

**_Petit Ange_**


End file.
